Dimensional Love
by Fluffy KAWAII Panda
Summary: Serenity goes to visit pluto now this is going to be one hack of an adventure
1. Found in a new world

Dimensional Love

One day Princess Serenity went to the time gates to visit Pluto the time guardian. But, Pluto wasn't there. (OH, UH)But her curiosity got the best of her and she opened one of the time gates. Unfortunately, the gate sucked her into the dragon ball dimension. But, this world turned out to be where her REAL soul mate was. And this is where the story begins.

Chapter 1: being found in another world

Serenity fell from the sky unconscious, but her ki(energy) was really high( at 900,000,000,000,000) and can you guess who was nearby where serenity? If, you guess gohan and goku then congratulations.

Gohan: hey, dad do you feel that energy?

Goku: yes I do son

Gohan: we should go check it don't you think? It could be a new enemy

Goku: well, let's go

Both goku and gohan started flying to where the energy was coming from and the separated to look farther .

Gohan: um, dad

Goku: what is it gohan?

Gohan : I think I found the source of the energy

Goku: is it a new enemy?

Gohan: um, no more like a injured girl. I think we should take her to bulma's so she can be healed

Goku: well, grab her and let's go

Gohan and goku took off to bulma's. On the way there gohan studied the girl in his arms.

Beautiful. Gohan thought. She had golden hair that shimmered silvery lights while in the sun, a perfect body frame and he could have guess that her eyes were blue but, he couldn't guess what type of blue though. Then he saw her move, he looked down and found himself get lost in those big crystal blue eyes. Who are you? She asked. My name is gohan and yours? My name's Serenity. Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you) he said. Koko ni onaji (same here), the girl now known as serenity replayed. Gohan waited for her to talk but, then found that she had fallen asleep again.


	2. Serenity meets the Sons

Dimensional Love chapter 2: meet the son family

Serenity woke up in a strange room with a lot of strange people. So she got scared and screamed really loud until she saw gohan.

Where am I? She asked

You're at my house serenity. Sorry, they scared you

I'll introduce them to you. Said gohan

That my dad Goku, my younger brother goten, his friend trunks and my mom chi-chi

Hajimemashite. Serenity said bowing, my name is Serenity but call me Serena

Nice to meet you too Serena. Said chi-chi, are you hungry?

A little. Said Serena

SO AM I CHI-CHI. YELLED GOKU

Goku Stop Yelling. Chi-chi screamed so loud that everyone ears were bleed (not for real XD)

Mom calm down I think you scared Serena again. Said gohan trying to calm both Serena and chi-chi down. (LOL again)

(A/N: Serena was use to hearing rei scream but let's just say that Serena's eardrum almost died at that moment)

Oh, I'm sorry Serena is that my husband can be kinda stupid when he hears the word F.O.O.D

Its ok chi-chi-san I'm kinda use to screaming anyway (keyword: KINDA) Serena replayed

Mom it's about dinner time why don't you go start cooking before dad has an "I NEED FOOD" attack again

Fine, fine. Said chi-chi waving her hand while walking to the kitchen to start cooking a HUGE meal, goku and the kids following her (emphases on the HUGE :D WISH I WAS THERE)

Serena can you stand up by yourself? Asked gohan

I think so. Serena replayed trying to stand up but, fail and ended up falling into gohan (XD see where this is leading?)

You ok s-ser-rena? Asked gohan getting lost in Serena's crystal blue eyes

They started getting closer and closer until they were only two inches apart and then they kissed.

At first gohan kiss her gently as if she was made of glass but then he started to put more pressure and passion into the kiss and she kissed back. And finally the pulled apart

I'm sorry. Said gohan

Don't be and she kiss him again with more passion and love then before

They heard a whistle and separated.

They look up to find goku looking at them with a sly smile on his face

So, gohan's got a girlfriend? Asked goku

Yes, yes he does .replayed Serena instead of gohan

Good about to time. Said goku

(And I'm stopping there because I can't think of anything else at the moment if you have any ideas please review and tell me SAILOR ETERNIA OUT XD )


End file.
